


My Garage My Rules

by Troi_ontheHellmouth



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Episode: s04e20 Vis à Vis, F/M, Ferrari - Freeform, Holodecks/Holosuites, Mechanics, Mention of non strictly consensual sex, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troi_ontheHellmouth/pseuds/Troi_ontheHellmouth
Summary: Tom fa dei lavori meccanici ad un'altra auto sul ponte ologrammi, B'Elanna lo aiuta ma a patto che nel suo garage si rispettino le sue regole. Lei non è abituata che le venga detto come riparare qualcosa ma scoprirà quanto ciò possa essere interessante se a "comandare" è Tom. Questo porterà ad un chiarimento su quanto avvenuto in Vis à vis.
Relationships: Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Kudos: 2





	My Garage My Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction si svolge poco dopo l’episodio 4x20 “Vis à vis” di Star Trek: Voyager, con riferimenti allo stesso. Non possiedo i diritti della serie, la storia è scritta senza fini di lucro.

Sulla Voyager Tom, Harry e B’Elanna stavano cenando in sala mensa.

“Domani sera vi va di giocare a Parisses Squares? Siamo già io e Baytart.” Chiese Harry ad i suoi amici, durante la conversazione.

"Mi dispiace Harry non posso, voglio dare gli ultimi ritocchi ad un programma. Per dopodomani ho prenotato la sala ologrammi per un paio d'ore." Rispose Tom.

"Di che programma si tratta?" Chiese Kim.

"E' quello del garage ma stavolta lavorerò ad una Ferrari, la scuderia del cavallino rampante, era una casa automobilistica italiana che produceva auto sportive e da corsa. Ricostruirò il motore da zero.” Spiegò, poi si rivolse a B’Elanna: “A proposito, ti piacerebbe darmi una mano?"

"Sai che questo tipo di programmi non mi attirano."

“Neanche a me.” Intervenne Harry. 

Tom gli annuì, sapeva già che Harry non sarebbe stato interessato a quel programma e cercò di convincere la sua ragazza.  
"Avanti, vedila come una sfida da ingegnere!"

B’Elanna dovette riconoscere che Tom sapeva esattamente quali tasti toccare per convincerla, ma non intendeva acconsentire così facilmente. 

"Non so nulla di meccanica dell'epoca."

"Avrai un manuale tecnico e faremo pratica insieme. Sarà ancora più bello riuscirci."

"Quello sul ponte ologrammi dovrebbe essere tempo libero, sai?" 

"Lo sarà, sarà divertente!" 

"Ok." Cedette. Era bello vedere Tom entusiasta per qualcosa e non le sarebbe dispiaciuto provare a condividere quell'entusiasmo.  
“Harry, per me va bene anche giocare a Parisses Squares.” Disse la Klingon a Kim.

“Perfetto.” Rispose il guardiamarina, contento, anche se avrebbero comunque dovuto utilizzare dei compagni di squadra olografici per raggiungere il numero di quattro giocatori per squadra.

“Non la stancare troppo.” Gli raccomandò Tom scherzando.

Harry fece per rispondere ma l’ingegnere intervenne:  
“Ci vuole ben altro per stancarmi.” 

“Ne so qualcosa in effetti.” Disse Tom allusivo.

Come accadeva a volte con quei due, Kim si sentì improvvisamente di troppo, alzò gli occhi al cielo ma c’era abituato ormai.

**

Due giorni dopo, prima del turno Alpha, Tom ricordò a B’Elanna del loro impegno.

"Ci vediamo alle 17:00 sul ponte ologrammi due."

“Non stai più nella pelle, non è vero?”

Tom sorrise, un po' imbarazzato.  
“Aspetta, quasi dimenticavo.” Le diede una tuta blu da meccanico che aveva replicato apposta della sua misura, all’altezza del petto sulla sinistra era cucita una targhetta di stoffa con il suo nome, sicuramente ad opera del replicatore, ma era comunque un pensiero carino: "Indossa questa domani." Le disse.

"Perché ne dovrei aver bisogno?" 

"Non vorrai sporcarti tutta di grasso motore?" 

"E' grasso motore olografico Tom, una volta fuori non ce ne sarà traccia.” 

"Si ma la tuta aggiunge realismo e contribuisce a creare l'atmosfera dell'epoca."

"E va bene, considerando che ormai hai usato le razioni per replicarla." 

"Fantastico!" 

Quel pomeriggio si incontrarono sul ponte ologrammi come concordato. Anche Tom indossava una tuta blu con scritto il proprio nome. La tuta a righe che aveva usato la scorsa volta l'aveva riciclata, non gli ricordava dei bei momenti. Non dimenticarono di indossare il comunicatore.

L'auto, una Ferrari 250 GTO degli anni sessanta, era rossa con uno stemma giallo che raffigurava al suo interno un cavallo nero impennato - su quello che dovrebbe chiamarsi cofano anteriore - notò B'Elanna.  
Lei consultò un DiPADD con le schematiche dell'auto e del motore.  
“Iniziamo con il carburatore.” Propose. 

“Dalla mia esperienza con la Camaro, è meglio iniziare dallo spinterogeno.”

“Non credo…” B'Elanna fece per protestare. 

"Chiariamo subito le cose." La interruppe Tom e sorridendo le indicò un poster appeso al muro dell’officina con la scritta in lingua standard "My garage, my rules."

"La mia officina, le mie regole? Mi sto pentendo di aver accettato." Gli disse.

"Mi ringrazierai alla fine. E comunque anch'io devo seguire le tue regole quando aiuto in sala macchine."

"Quelle sono le regole della Flotta Stellare."

Tom la guardò scettico. 

"E' vero, molte sono mie." B'Elanna riconobbe che di fatto era così.  
Ammise a se stessa di essere contenta che Tom stavolta non la stesse tagliando fuori da questo hobby, al contrario dell'ultima volta, con tutti i problemi che ne erano derivati.

Steth l’aveva usata, ed a causa anche del comportamento di Tom in quell'ultimo periodo, lei non si era accorta che si trattasse di un impostore e glielo aveva permesso.  
Non si era resa conto di nulla, sollevata com'era di credere che Tom si stesse riavvicinando a lei. In seguito pensò che quella notte con Steth avrebbe dovuto notare che qualcosa non andasse. Lui non l’aveva guardata mai negli occhi e non si era curato di darle piacere, se non quello che era derivato collateralmente e accidentalmente dalla ricerca del suo. Tom non si era mai comportato così, aveva attribuito la cosa alla recente distanza fra loro, che non si era ancora del tutto accorciata. Non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di dire a Tom ciò che era successo.

Si misero a lavorare sull'auto. 

**

"… adesso possiamo fissare i cilindri ai pistoni che abbiamo messo a punto prima. Altrimenti avremmo dovuto smontarli di nuovo." Disse Paris.

"Giusto, avevi ragione."

"Scusa, puoi ripeterlo? Non credo alle mie orecchie." 

"Non essere così stupito, so ammettere quando ho torto." 

"Ogni tanto."

"Ogni tanto è tutto ciò che avrai. Anche perché non mi sbaglio così spesso." Ribattè B’Elanna.

Dopo il ponte ologrammi si diressero all'alloggio di Torres. Dove presero qualcosa da bere. 

Quasi immediatamente Tom le si avvicinò allusivo e le disse:

"Sei incredibilmente sexy con questa addosso." 

"Strano, perché non mi sembra per niente seducente. Deve essere una delle tue fantasie segrete." 

"Forse lo è." Concesse Tom, mentre si avvicinava per baciarla, pienamente intenzionato che si liberassero delle tute al più presto.

B’Elanna inizialmente non ebbe da ridire, seppure continuasse a ritornare a pensare a quello che era successo con Steth. Questa era la prima volta che sarebbero stati insieme da allora.  
La passione si accese e presto si ritrovarono a letto, senza più niente addosso.  
Tom come al solito dedicò del tempo ad accenderne la voglia, baciandole il collo, i seni, la pancia e cercando spesso la sua bocca con dei baci che la lasciavano senza fiato, mentre delicatamente le toccava la pelle sensibile dell’interno coscia.  
Lei tentò di ricambiare il favore ma dopo poco si rese conto di non riuscirci. Quando lo toccava ricordava quell’impostore e ciò che le aveva fatto. Anche le attenzioni che Tom le dedicava si stavano trasformando in sgradite perché non faceva che pensare di dovergli dire tutto.  
“Tom… Tom?”

“Si?”

“Basta.”

“B’Elanna, lo so che ti faccio impazzire stuzzicandoti così… ma stiamo arrivando alla parte migliore.” Disse mentre continuava a baciarla ed a mordicchiarle il collo.

“Non è questo.”

“E allora cos’è?”

“Fermati, davvero.”

Tom capì che qualcosa non andava e si interruppe, ma restò disteso su di lei.

“Credevo ne avessi voglia anche tu. Cosa c’è che non va?”

“Spostati.”

Tom si sentì ferito ma si spostò e si sedette da una parte del letto.  
“E’ per come ti ho trattata l’altra volta?”

Anche B’Elanna si mise a sedere e lo guardò confusa. Non poteva sapere cosa le avesse fatto Steth, lei non era scesa in dettagli quando gliene aveva parlato. Inoltre stava parlando in prima persona.  
Tom si riferiva invece alla discussione che avevano avuto in sala mensa. Scambiando il suo silenzio per assenso, proseguì:  
“Credevo l’avessimo superato. Lo sai quanto sono pentito e mi sono scusato per come mi sono comportato in quel periodo, io…”

B’Elanna lo interruppe: “Non è per questo. Per favore vai via.”

“Non posso rimanere neppure a dormire?”

“No, non posso… mi dispiace.”

“B’Elanna cosa c’è?”

“Non ci riesco!”

“A fare cosa? Spiegami.”

“A stare con te.”

Tom fu devastato da quelle parole, si alzò e cominciò a vestirsi per andare via, mentre B’Elanna si copriva il corpo con il lenzuolo.  
Lui lasciò la parte superiore della tuta intorno alla vita, annodando le maniche, mise in fretta la t-shirt, ma poi si fermò e si rivolse a B’Elanna gesticolando, arrabbiato.  
“Questo non è il modo di affrontare un problema. Tu che semplicemente mi cacci e non ne vuoi parlare. Ci siamo già passati. L’ho fatto anch’io e non ha portato niente di buono!”

Si sedette sul letto. “Non me ne andrò finché non parlerai con me.” Disse in tono più calmo.

“Tom è difficile, ti prego.” Dal tono implorante di B’Elanna capì che c’era qualcosa di terribilmente sbagliato e la sua rabbia svanì.

“B’Elanna, per favore, parlamene. Abbiamo passato del tempo insieme ed andava tutto bene. Cosa posso aver fatto perché tu inorridisca all’idea di fare l’amore con me?”

Non si trattava di questo, non riusciva a stare con lui tenendogli nascosto quello che era successo. Decise di dirglielo o non si sarebbero mai chiariti.  
“Non è per qualcosa che hai fatto tu, ma lui.” 

Tom restò di ghiaccio per un momento, poi disse: “Steth.” 

“Si.” Ammise B’Elanna.

“No… no.” Tom capì, si alzò in piedi scuotendo la testa e si passò le mani sul volto, poi sbottò: “Quel bastardo! Avrei dovuto immaginarlo. Non sei riuscita a respingerlo? Ti ha costretta?”

“Non ha dovuto. Era il tuo corpo, sarebbe stato piuttosto difficile accorgersi della differenza.”

“Credevo mi conoscessi.” Disse, ferito.

“Tom, non intendevo dire quello che ho detto.”

Tom lasciò l’alloggio e B’Elanna si convinse che fosse disgustato da lei, in fin dei conti l’aveva tradito, seppure inconsapevolmente.  
Tom non era disgustato da lei, ma da se stesso. Non credeva che si sarebbe perdonato per quello che aveva permesso accadesse.

** 

Dopo una notte insonne ed un turno di lavoro interminabile B’Elanna decise di provare a parlare con Tom, se le avrebbe permesso di farlo.  
Anche lui proveniva da una notte irrequieta e fu pienamente disposto ad ascoltarla.

“Dopo che io e te abbiamo litigato in sala mensa non ci siamo più visti, la volta successiva vidi lui quando si fece trovare nel mio alloggio, si scusò e mi disse di voler passare del tempo con me. Ero così felice di fare pace e che si stesse accorciando la distanza fra noi che… non mi sono resa conto che qualcosa non andasse. Mi sento così in colpa. Ti ho tradito.”

“Non può definirsi tradimento. Non c'è niente di cui devi colpevolizzarti, sono io da incolpare.”

“Come può essere colpa tua se un alieno ha assunto le tue sembianze?”

“La distanza fra noi l’avevo creata io.”

“Chiariamo una cosa non ti incolpo di niente e non inorridisco al pensiero di stare con te, è solo che non potevo farlo senza dirti quello che era successo… ed era così difficile parlartene.”

Tom l’abbracciò e lei si rilassò fra le sue braccia.

**

Torres portò con se il DiPADD in sala mensa per studiare meglio lo schema e la meccanica del motore per terminare il lavoro. Si era effettivamente appassionata. 

Quando l’auto sarebbe stata pronta Tom aveva intenzione di guidarla sul ponte ologrammi in una ricostruzione delle strade di Monte Carlo. Spiegò a B'Elanna che si trattava di una sede utilizzata di frequente per le corse automobilistiche nel ventesimo e ventunesimo secolo sulla Terra. 

Condivisero le proprie ore di tempo disponibile sul ponte ologrammi, così ci lavorarono più spesso ed il motore fu pronto abbastanza presto. La prossima volta avrebbero finalmente usato la Ferrari.

**

Vestiti in abiti civili si misero in auto. Tom mise la cintura di sicurezza e invitò anche lei a farlo, le disse che anche con i protocolli di sicurezza attivi la prudenza non è mai troppa, accese un sistema di riproduzione sonora - autoradio si chiamava - e partì della musica. Si trattava di surf rock, la informò. 

Tom avviò lentamente la guida ma gradualmente prese velocità, rallentando soprattutto nelle curve a gomito.  
In pochi minuti anche B'Elanna fu coinvolta dal ritmo della musica e prese a tamburellare con le dita sull'interno dello sportello.  
La guida sportiva fu eccitante e le sarebbe piaciutoi guidare, seppure non sapesse ancora farlo.  
Quando lasciarono il ponte ologrammi gli chiese se avrebbe potuto guidare la prossima volta.  
"Si, posso insegnarti. Sei fortunata che io sia il miglior pilota della nave."

“Che modesto. Ma come hai detto, pilota della nave, non di auto.”

“Penso di aver appena dimostrato di saper guidare benissimo anche le auto.” 

“Ok, puoi insegnarmi flyboy, di solito imparo in fretta.”

“Lo so. Ma ti avverto che il cambio non è automatico, non sarà proprio facilissimo.”

“Sono pronta alla sfida.”

Si recarono nell’alloggio di Tom, B’Elanna lo abbracciò e gli toccò i capelli.

"Avresti bisogno di tagliare i capelli. A me non dispiacciono ma il Capitano o Chakotay potrebbero dirti qualcosa al riguardo."

"Già, probabilmente non rispettano il protocollo della Flotta Stellare. Potrei tagliarli io ma mi fido solo del mio barbiere olografico di fiducia. Ed ho finito il tempo sul ponte ologrammi per questo mese."

"Anch'io."

“Posso baciarti?” Le chiese.

“Non devi chiederlo.”

Quella sera fecero l’amore, lasciandosi i fantasmi di ciò che era accaduto alle spalle. Avevano finalmente ripreso in mano le loro vite.

FINE

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia si basa sulla premessa che sia plausibile pensare che Steth (nei panni di Tom) e B’Elanna abbiano fatto sesso quando lui si fece trovare a giocare a golf nel suo alloggio.
> 
> Lascia un commento o un kudos, puoi farlo anche se non sei registrato al sito. Grazie per aver letto!


End file.
